carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choice (1986)
Now that the Assistant District Attorney will not take Caress's story seriously, Blake convinces that it is best for Caress to leave Denver and to start her life anew. Caress tells Blake that she will do so, but actually she is going to go around Denver blackmailing a few people. Alexis is very happy to see her sister Caress/Cassie. Caress blames Alexis for sending her back to that prison in Venezuela, but Ben assures Caress that Alexis did not know a thing. Caress wants $5 million each from Alexis and Ben for her silence regarding the trial over Tom Carrington's estate. Alexis does not seem that concerned that Caress will tell the truth of what happened on the night Blake's mother died. Besides, Alexis has a better proposition for Caress - a job. Caress will have to work, just like Alexis did. Caress reminds Alexis she really did not work to get where she is. Still, Alexis proposes to Caress to be the society writer for the Denver Mirror. As such a writer, Caress will get a car and a new wardrobe. Caress also believes that it should include a larger suite at the Carlton. Caress is not content with just a job, she still needs money. When Caress sees that Zach Powers is in Denver, she decides that she will blackmail him. When Zach offers Caress $250,000 as hush money for what occurred on that yacht off the coast of Acapulco, Caress says that is a good start. Zach does not like the sound of that: he will not be blackmailed forever and takes off his offer. Caress has lowered her amount with Emily Fallmont and only wants $100,000, but Emily does not have access to that cash and she does not want the truth to come out or else it will ruin her marriage to her husband. Caress tells Emily that she is pretty resourceful and should be able to get $100,000. Emily turns to Ben and pleads about what she will do. Then she tells Ben that she almost left Buck for him. Ben assures Emily that she will take care of Caress. Zach Powers is in Denver as he is going to act as the front man for Michael in order to invest in Blake's crater project. In exchange for 30% of the profit from the crater, Zach presents Blake with $50 million. That $50 million, though, is actually Michael's and Michael cannot wait for the satisfaction he will get when he tells Blake that he is his new investor. But, Michael is not done. He wants Amanda too. Amanda is really into Michael and it is not hard for Michael to finally win Amanda over by getting her to move in. After a little persuasion, Amanda agrees to move in with him. Blake is not happy when he learns the truth. After finishing the deal with Zach Powers, Blake wants a celebratory dinner at The Carlton. The dinner will celebrate the deal and the birthday of Blake's mother. Amanda fails to show up at the party. At least, Adam stops by and Blake invites him to stay which puts a thaw in their relationship. After the dinner, Amanda stops by and apologizes. Blake tries to convince Amanda that Michael is bad news, but Amanda does not want to hear that and tells Blake about her new living arrangement. Blake calls out to his daughter as she walks away. Blake does not learn that it was Adam who passed the information regarding the crater onto Alexis. If Dana is any indication, Blake will not take it well. Adam was hoping for a romantic time with Dana who plays willing just long enough to tell Adam that she hates being used and will not be done so again. Adam pleads with Dana but Dana will have none of that - for now. Clay is teaching Sammy Jo how to play tennis on courts. Sammy Jo gets a little faint during the instruction and finally tells Clay that she is pregnant. While Sammy Jo is excited over the news, Clay seems less than thrilled. Alexis is furious against Dex because of his involvment with Blake. Alexis does not like it that Dex worked with Blake to free Caress out of that jail in Venezuela. Further, when Alexis notices Dex celebrating with Blake regarding the crater deal, she wonders why Dex is involved. Ben has found a solution to Caress. He is not going to kidnap her this time, he has a more permanent solution. As Caress enters her car at the Denver Mirror, a car parks in front of it and fires at her. Even though Caress is fine, she knows that Ben is behind this ambush. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Ricardo Montalban ... Zachary 'Zach' Powers * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Pat Crowley ... Emily Fallmont * William Beckley ... Gerard * James Bartz ... Asst. Manager * Ben Marino ... Security Guard Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * "The Colbys" star Ricardo Montalban (Zach) guest stars in this episode. * Diahann Carroll (Dominique) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Deleted scenes: Krystle talks with Michael about Amanda, Krystle discusses with Steven over the same thing. * Shortened scenes: While talking to Sammy Jo, Clay has a flashback of his kiss with Amanda; before he phones on the lobby of the Carlton, Blake has a short talk with Dex. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Mulholland Tennis Club (Los Angeles).